


Corpses In The Water

by superfast_pinetree



Series: Bloodswap [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, How They Met, Nepeta Piexes, Sollux Makara, and how they like each other but also hate each other, bloodswap, bloodswap au, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfast_pinetree/pseuds/superfast_pinetree
Summary: Your name is Nepeta Piexes, and fuck, you are furious that troll bodies keep showing up in the water.And because you are a fuchsiablood, you decide to find yourself to source to this and give them a stern talking-to.





	Corpses In The Water

**Author's Note:**

> WOO NEW BLOODSWAP SHIT
> 
> solnep used to be my huge ship a long time ago, so i decided to put the idea of nep and sol being kismeisis in this au (well, more like nep with kismeisis and sol with moirail) and heres how they met!! hope u enjoy!!
> 
> feedback is always appreciated ;u;

Another corpse is spotted floating in the waves, and the sight of it makes you want to scream. Because just seconds earlier, you were enjoying a swim away from your gigantic beast of a lusus for once in your goddamn life. You were just having a normal day when  _another_ body shows up near you, with it's stupid bloatiness and dead stare and fucking  _severed body parts._ Not that gore is something your not familiar with, no; it just made you so incredibly pissed that it wasn't you that was doing the killing! It was some stupid idiot doing it and shouldn't they know not to mess with the heiress herself? 

 

You were getting really sick of it, so you decide to cast away any past plans for your day and instead search for who was responsible. And, sequentially cull them and chuck them into the ocean. See how _they_ like being a stupid floating corpse! You twist your body around, kicking legs that were speckled with freckles before you're off- angrily puffing up your fins and swiftly half riding the currents of the ocean. You practically know the whole ocean like the back of your hand (well, at least as much as your lusus holds up. But the damned saber striped meowbeast is so huge that it's basically the whole ocean anyway) so navigating the endless coral reefs and wrecked seadweller hives is nothing but mundane to you. In fact, the prolonged travel made you ever so more pissed off, that it led to you busting out your golden cat claws from your fuchsia fingerless gloves and slicing a tiny little seahorse lusus in clean half about halfway to the shore. Another corpse to add to the many that was here. But at least that one was sinking to the bottom of the sea, not getting stuck to the surface of the waves.

 

The main source of help of your little journey was the trail of bloated body parts floating on the surface, so the only thing to really do to stay on the road to the source was to simply look upwards. The cold waters mostly washed away any semblance of blood color from the limbs, but closer inspection led to you seeing small traces of colored blood. Most of them were a range of blues- from teal all the way to indigo. But some tipped onto green variations, while some were even purple. Who would be culling the highest blooded landdwellers? You honestly had no idea. It was always strange to find yourself interested in something (other than your graphic roleplays and exciting hunts for luscii, of course) but you couldn't help but lift your fins in peak interest. Either it would be some random seadweller, or possibly someone who was purple or even lower. You couldn't stop yourself from thinking- finding some blue or even greenblood killing purplebloods? You didn't even try to stop yourself from grinning.

 

You pushed forward, this time being fueled by interest as well as irritation as you followed the steady stream of dead limbs and body parts. You, Nepeta Piexes, heiress to the throne- were greedy to see what was ahead of you.

 

You slowed down once swift movements once you saw the black sand slowly ebb upwards; a sure sign of heading towards the shore. You kicked your legs forwards one last time before eventually placing your feet on the sand, lifting yourself out of the foamy waves and standing a rather short full height above the surface of the water. The shore was very close- the water reached your knees, and the lapping nearly touched your bright green swimtrunks (you were allowed to wear whatever you want. So why not wear the brightest of your favorite color: olive?) You had expected to see either a seadweller or greenblood on land, but instead what you found was something quite extraordinary. At least in your excited standards right now.

 

Under the night sky sat a hive that basically defied the laws of physics. It looked like a jumbled mess of different hives strung together, and honestly, it was probably not that far from the truth. The topmost column of of the hive ended up in a sharp point, while the rest under it was more of a cluttered mess of purple and black. Not really the ideal hive in your eyes, but the other side of your brain was already thinking up thirteen different roleplays centered around the hive. A serial killer that lures trolls in there before killing them, a strip club specifically designed for highbloods jerkin off lowbloods.... The perfect combination of roleplays to make your spine tingle.

 

As your yellow and fuchsia eyes travel downwards, you see the main attraction: a purpleblooded troll sitting next to an absolutely gigantic bee lusus. Fuck, that thing was fucking huge- It almost made you fall back into the ocean fully. But pure pride kept you on your legs. Slowly, your eyes switch from the buzzbeast to the troll itself. From this far away, you can't make out much details- just short, scraggly hair and the color of purple. So it was a purpleblood, huh? Not as cool as a greenblood, but you'll have to do with what you get. You lift up muscular and smooth arms to adjust your cat-squid hybrid hat, and you brush away soaked hair that was stuck to your forehead before you stomp forwards, forcing yourself to show a twisted and angry expression. "Hey! _shitbreath!_ "

 

The figure turns from the lusus, and suddenly you have the answer as to why there was dead trolls in the sea. You almost hesitate. Almost. But you keep going, the mere sight of the bloodied mess of color making you seethe with rage.

 

"First of all: Why in the  _fuck_ are you living this close to the shore? Shouldn't you know that purplebloods shouldn't be this close? And two:  _why the fuck are you throwing dead trolls in the water?!_ " You can't help but go off on the guy before they can even speak. How dare they be such an idiotic dickhead? You step closer, opening your mouth once more to speak, but before you can the other troll seems to catch you off.

 

"Thlow down there, honey. If you talk any fathter then I wont underthtand ya."

 

This, of course, leads you to sputter. Wait- Wh-  _What?_ Did he just talk back to you like that? The sputtering makes you pause, giving your eyes time to cast over the other troll. The facts from before remain, of course- they (she would go for he as of now, since he pretty much seems like one) had scraggly, short hair- each curl of his hair seemingly having another curl that exactly mirrored it on the opposite side of his head. Resting in said messy hair was two pairs of pointed horns, which barely curled if at all. He was absolutely massive height wise- you always knew you were kinda short, but his height compared to yours was outright ridiculous. To fit his gigantic height was a malnourished and practically skeletal like frame, and a purple striped t-shirt and black overalls draped off of his shoulders. The left side of his shirt was long-sleeves, and it went all the way down to his skinny wrist; while the right end of his shirt was ripped upwards to his shoulder region. On his overalls was a large purple Gemini symbol; a clear sign of his blood color and symbol. Both of his pants legs practically drowned his most likely skinny legs, and-  _was that fucking socks and sandals._ As you grimace at the socks, you flick your eyes upwards to his face. There was no doubt he was a subjug. His face was plastered in facepaint that vaguely resembled a bee, and both of his eyes were bright purple- a side-affect of chucklevoodoos. Overall, he looked like some fucked clown son of a bitch. But besides the point.

 

"Slow down? How can I slow down when I have everything in my mind to say to  _you?_ Be happy you're a purpleblood, or you would've been in the sea just like the rest of the bodies you dump in there." 

 

"Why doeth it bother you? Shouldn't bother you none at all."

 

You sniff, puffing out your chest to proudly display the symbol of the Empire; a dark pink Leo.

 

"It bothers me because I live in the ocean, fuckface. And the fact that i'm the heiress. You're the one who should be bothered right now."

 

His mouth pulls up into a crooked, shaky smile, showing off four fangs. Two jutted upwards from his bottom lip, while the other two jut downwards from the top lip. The sight of the smile makes you want to gag. "I ain't bothered one bit, honey. Jutht amuthed at the fact that a lil' bee like you ith buzzin' at me in anger like that." 

 

Oh. You could feel your cheeks blush and your blood definitely boil. "Stop leaving dead trolls in the sea!"

 

"I gotta throw them thomewhere when i'm done with 'em. The grizzle and leftoverth ain't tathtin' any good, tho no wild luthcii will eat 'em. Fire'll attract otherth, and leavin' them to rot'll taint thith wonderful beach darlin'. I don't have any other place t' put my mealth but in the water." He shrugs his shoulders, the same lazy and crooked smile etched on his skinny face. You never loved purplebloods and their affinity to be fucking creepy as hell, so the fact that he was a cannibal didn't even surprise you. It just made you disgusted (you wont even try to mention the even more roleplay ideas that filled your head, however). "You're disgusting. Even for a subjug."

 

"Thank you. At leatht thomeone appreciateth my work."

 

_"It wasn't meant to be a compliment!"_

 

"Ain't gotta get tho worked up!"

 

"You know why i'm pissed off."

 

"Ah.. Alright, alright. I wont throw the bodieth in the water, y'hear? But only for a cotht."

 

You roll your eyes, cracking your neck as you adjusted your own black jacket that clung to your frame. "Just lay it on me, clown."

 

"You have to keep in touch with me. Ath friendth. So-" The massively tall troll stretches upwards, before slumping his shoulders and presenting you with his hand. "-I'm Thollux Makara. And you may be?"

 

You curl your lip, curling your hands into fists. Even though you only knew him for a short amount of time, you already had come to hate his guts. But, if it was to keep the stinking corpses from the sea, then so be it. In the back of your mind, you knew that you could just cull the fucker and get this over with. But hell, you knew that now you couldn't. Even if you said you purely hated him, you couldn't help but feel the sensation of a blackrom crush filling your cheeks in the form of a blush. You were already in a black hole, and there was no going out now.

 

You lift your arm, and when he takes his hand in yours, it engulfs yours entirely. He's stained with olive blood and his hands are very spiky and bony, but you don't mind. "I'm Nepeta. Nepeta Piexes."


End file.
